Good Races
Goodie Races Good races in duris are designed to be simple to use, without major penalties or benefits and due to this as well as the areas they reside in at first, they are the best for newbies to learn the game with Human The Human race encompasses the general population of civilized towns and cities. They are commonplace beings, and are found in most populated areas. Humans have the broadest range of classes from which to choose, but no extraordinary innate abilities. Due to the versatility of Humans to adapt to extraordinary situations, so they will start with slightly higher statistics than other races. Humans are the only good race allowed to multi-class. In addition, Humans accumulate experience points faster than all the other good races. STR:115, AGI:95, DEX:95, CON:110, POW:100, INT:100, WIS:100, CHA:100, LUK:115 Combat Pulse : average Spell Pulse : average Innate Skills *Devotion Devoted magic user types have a small (9% max) chance to please their diety so much so that their spell is cast without cost. Such devotion to the higher powers also makes it possible (12% max) for these players to "cast double offense spells"(Holy Offensive Spells Only). *Improved Endurance This ability allows the character to have a much higher endurance, and therefore having more movement, based on the current skill level. It is even rumored that at higher skill, it increases the amount that the movement replenishes. *Scribe Mastery Mages who have mastered this art have learned how to scribe spells faster and more efficiently, taking up fewer pages in their spellbooks, as well as taking less time to do it. It is also rumored that those who advance this skill into the highest levels gain the ability to scribe spell but from memory. *Shield Combat This ability allows those who use a shield to benefit slightly more from it. The benefit is based on the skill level of the user. *Improved Shield Combat This skill builds upon the Shield Combat ability. It allows the user to gain a shield based attack whenever their Shield Block skill hits. The amount of damage and frequency of these shield attacks is based on the player's skill *Seadog The Seadog innate grants affected races both a small bonus in maximum speed of their ship as well as the return on sales of cargo. Grey Elf Unlike their cousins the Drow, Grey Elves live on the surface and prefer to dwell in forests. They are exceptionally intelligent and swift, but are inclined to be weaker and smaller than humans. Grey Elves have a good-natured disposition and tend to love animals and nature, although they loathe Drow. They are born with infravision, but, unlike Drow, can see perfectly in daylight. STR:90, AGI:120, DEX:105, CON:90, POW:85, INT:100, WIS:110, CHA:120, LUK:90 Combat Pulse : good Spell Pulse : very good Innate Skills *infravision Infravision is the ability to sense the presence of creatures in a dark room by the means of heat. *outdoor sneak (obtained at level 21) - passive Outdoor sneak is an innate ability depending on your races|race and/or class. Basically it grants you the ability to sneak but only in an outdoor environment. *forest sight (obtained at level 11) - passive Forest Sight is the ability to see normal distances than usual while in the forest (which typically restricts vision) *magic resistance - passive Spell Resistance is an always active innate ability for certain races. Commonly referred to as "shrug" or "spell shrug," this ability give a character a chance to avoid magical attacks entirely. *longsword master (obtained at level 11) -passive This ability gives bonuses to hit rolls and damage rolls while wielding a longsword Githzerai eralding from the plane of Limbo, the Githzerai were brought into the fold of the great Durian conflict during the outcast wars. Once they saw firsthand the evil that both the Illithids and Githyanki were capable of in league with their unholy allies, they chose to ally themselves with the good races of the realm. Githzerai look very human, though they are thinner and their skin tone is frequently gray or yellowish. They are, on average, six feet in height and about one hundred sixty pounds in weight. Most have a high natural resistance to magic. Most Githzerai are either monks or mages, having chosen to shun the psionic powers of their evil brethren the Githyanki, citing that simply embra- cing such power eats away at the spirit and soul. Instead of worshipping a god -- a form of slavery, in their opinion -- they revere the memory of their ancient hero, Zerthimon. His followers call themselves Zerth. STR:100, AGI:105, DEX:105, CON:98, POW:115, INT:105, WIS:95, CHA:90, LUK:90 Combat Pulse : average Spell Pulse : good Innate Skills * levitate (obtained at level 11) "Levitate" allows you to skim lightly over the ground without regard for surface interference. *ultravision Ultravision is the ability to see in darkness as though it were broad daylight. * shift_astral (obtained at level 45) Shifting is an ability granted to only a few classes of players on Duris. It is rumored that their is an entire race of people that also have this skill. In order to 'shift astral' one must be in a portable room and unengaged. A successful shift astral will land you on the Astral Plane, a terribly dangerous place. * shift_prime Shifting is an ability granted to only a few classes of players on Duris. It is rumored that their is an entire race of people that also have this skill. In order to 'shift prime' one must be on the Astral Plane and unengaged. A successful shift prime will send you randomly to anywhere on the surface or the Underdark. *dayvision Dayvision is the ability that allows an individual to see in the daylight, unlike other Neutral, Evil or Undead races. *magic resistance Spell Resistance is an always active innate ability for certain races. Commonly referred to as "shrug" or "spell shrug," this ability give a character a chance to avoid magical attacks entirely. *spirit of the rrakkma (obtained at level 21) The essence of the Rrakkma still flows strongly in the Githzerai, even after the Illithid's defeat in the outcast war. When in the company of others of his kind, the Githzerai will begin to notice his defense against magic increasing, continuing to increase as more Githzerai join the party. Mountain Dwarf Preferring to dwell in fortresses built into huge mountain ranges, mountain dwarves are a mining race known for their fine craftsmanship of weapons and armor. They are good-natured, sturdy, fearsome warriors who possess, due to extremely dense muscle and bone structure, high endurance. Stronger and wiser than humans, mountain dwarves tend to live to be hundreds of years old and often acquire great wisdom with their age. This accumulation of intense wisdom frequently induces many of this race to become mentors later in life. Mountain dwarves are born with natural infravision, which allows them to maneuver quite skillfully in the dark. They are well respected among most of the other races, and often trade among the general colonies. Mountain dwarves hold a deep abhorrence for the races of the Underdark, particularly their evil cousins, the gray dwarves, more commonly known as Duergar. STR:130, AGI:85, DEX:85, CON:130, POW:85, INT:80, WIS:130, CHA:85, LUK:90 Combat Pulse : below average Spell Pulse : good Innate Skills *strength Mountain and Duergar Dwarves are able to increase their strength for a short period of time. *infravision Infravision is the ability to sense the presence of creatures in a dark room by the means of heat. *hammer master (obtained at level 31) Dwarves receive bonuses to hitroll and damageroll with any hammer they wield (only works for hammers, not all bludgeon weapons) *axe master (obtained at level 11) Dwarves receive bonuses to hitroll and damageroll with any axe they wield *hatred (obtained at level 21) A Mountain Dwarf is as changeable as the rock he came from but as a result they also never forget. Many are the long wars fought against the invading Orcs and the battles against the Duergar and Drow Elf. Over the passing millennia, a deep hatred has grown into the hearts of all Mountain Dwarves and they will battle this evil anywhere and everywhere. A result of this hatred is a rage that will help the dwarf to keep on fighting when others others would tire and to fight with determination unheard of. *magical reduction Dwarves take less damage from magical attacks *giant avoidance Dwarves have an easier time dodging extremely large races Barbarian Barbarians are large ill-tempered beings of the Northern Tribes of Ugta. The cold terrain from which they come serves to mask their strong scent, yet most still agree that the company of a Barbarian is best enjoyed from afar. Surprisingly, Barbarians are quite agile for their size which grants them the unique ability to fight exceptionally well when taken by surprise. This has helped transform their brutish reputation into one of heroic nature. Barbarians are the best all around fighters bar none, with a mean disposition to fit. They are often described as brutes or brawlers, with little regard for manners or thought. Occasionally, the rare individual will attempt to utilize his head for something more then a butting contest. STR:155, AGI:90, DEX:90, CON:165, POW:70, INT:70, WIS:95, CHA:75, LUK:90 Combat Pulse : below average Spell Pulse : bad Innate Skills * doorbash This ability lets you use your huge weight to bash in a door and charge into a room, although there is the distinct possibility of something nasty waiting in the room. Unpickable doors cannot be bashed in. * bodyslam This command is very similar to "Bash", except that it requires no shield and can only be used to start a fight. A successful bodyslam will send the victim sprawling, leaving them sitting on the ground. *groundfighting (obtained at level 21) Groundfighting is an innate skill mastered by the hefty barbarians. When sitting, kneeling or laying down on your ass you most of the time take either 1.5x (kneeling) or 2x(sitting, assed) the damage. However, groundfighting will make you take the same amount of damage as you do when standing up. *dauntless (obtained at level 41) Certain races are less affected by fear than others. Any race that can boast of the dauntless innate shrugs off fear like oil on water. The player becomes almost totally immune. *protection from cold (obtained at level 31) This spell gives the victim some protection from cold-type beings, cold-based attacks and cold in general. Firbolg A race of reclusive and noble giant-kind, the Firbolg are somewhat smaller than other giants but still stand a massive 12-15 feet tall on average and are extremely rugged. They live by a strict code of honor and consider all intelligent creatures as equals unlike other giants who consider their race superior. They also have a form of democracy in which all members of the tribe can vote on an appointed issue in a method called "the Cast". They prefer a farming lifestyle as opposed to the raider/brigand lives of other giant races. STR:230, AGI:75, DEX:75, CON:175, POW:65, INT:75, WIS:80, CHA:80, LUK:90 Combat Pulse : poor Spell Pulse : atrociously bad Innate Skills * doorbash This ability lets you use your huge weight to bash in a door and charge into a room, although there is the distinct possibility of something nasty waiting in the room. Unpickable doors cannot be bashed in. * bodyslam This command is very similar to "Bash", except that it requires no shield and can only be used to start a fight. A successful bodyslam will send the victim sprawling, leaving them sitting on the ground. *forest sight Forest Sight is the ability to see normal distances than usual while in the forest (which typically restricts vision) *magic vulnerability magic vulnerability makes one take extra damage from magical abilities Centaur Centaurs are a half horse, half human race, with the upper half looking like a human, and the lower half looking like a large draft horse. Centaur have been known to allow close friends to ride upon their saddled backs. Flailing hooves will greet one who mounts without prior consent. Centaur are a very powerful race and have both great strength and hearty constitution. Being 1/2 horse, they can out-distance any other race in the world, being able to travel miles a day without growing tired. Due to their odd body shape, Centaur cannot be bashed by any creature of smaller stature. Centaur can't wear anything on their legs or feet. It is said they wear tail rings to attract those of opposite gender. ' Warning: Centaurs are a flighty race by nature, and thus ALWAYS flee when they hear the roar of a dragon. In fact, they flee quite a lot. It is said that a certain song sung by the Bards of Duris may calm Centaurs, thus allowing them to face the might of dragons.' STR:140, AGI:90, DEX:90, CON:155, POW:65, INT:80, WIS:90, CHA:90, LUK:90 Combat Pulse : below average Spell Pulse : poor Innate Skills *horse body Horse body grants the Horse special abilities related to having a horse body. Some benefits include being able to be mounted by another player. Also takedowns only work when the aggressor is a size larger. * doorkick oorkick is a skill used to knock doors from their hinges. The skill can be used to sometimes smash open doors that are locked. NOTE: Not all locked doors can be doorkicked. * stampede (obtained at level 21) Stampede is an innate ability only available to the Centaur race. It can only be used to engage an enemy and if successful, will knock them down for a short period of time. This will aggro the room. *two-handed sword mastery (obtained at level 31) Two-handed sword mastery gives the recipient the ability to wield 2 handed swords and be extremely proficient with them, even when they normally would not be able to use 2 handed swords at all. *Expert Riposte This skill allows you to sometimes attack twice upon riposte, the frequency of these attacks is based on the player's skill. *Two Weapon Fighting This ability allows those who dual wield to gain additional benefits. Their attacks will tend to land more, and each swing will tend to land with more force than before. *Improved Two Weapon Fighting This skill builds upon the Dual Wield ability. It allows the user to gain a weapon based attack whenever their two weapon fighting skill hits. This attack will be from the secondary hand. The frequency of these attacks is based on the player's skill. Gnome Gnomes are small, sturdy humanoids who are well known for their quick hands and good humor. Smaller and weaker than humans, gnomes have more wit to compensate. Gnomes have colonies of their own, but are commonplace among the major surface communities. Gnomes and dwarves are distantly related, and gnomes often understand dwarves fairly well. Gnomes have permanent infravision. After the centuries of experiments and research the Gnomish Schools of Engineering and Magic have finished their work on another advancement for their race: ultravision. STR:95, AGI:140, DEX:125, CON:105, POW:80, INT:120, WIS:95, CHA:80, LUK:90 Combat Pulse : excellent Spell Pulse : incredible Innate Skills *infravision Infravision is the ability to sense the presence of creatures in a dark room by the means of heat. *ultravision Ultravision is the ability to see in darkness as though it were broad daylight. *farsee (obtained at level 21) "Farsee" enables the individual to look into an adjacent room, as if the caster were actually there, but without the corresponding risks. *Fix Fix allows the user to repair damaged equipment. Many players find over time their equipment from zones or PvP gets damaged. The fix skill is very useful to the enterprising adventurer who does not feel the need to spend their own money on repairing equipment. Syntax: Fix Halfling Halflings are remarkably small humanoids that are renowned for being goodhearted and naive. Customarily rogues by nature, halflings are much weaker than humans, but possess impressive dexterity, agility, and luck and often have a penchant towards meticulousness. Unfortunately for other beings who must deal with them, they also have a tendency toward kleptomania. They also possess infravision, keen eyes, and recover movement quickly if their large hairy feet are not squished into a boot. STR:95, AGI:120, DEX:145, CON:100, POW:70, INT:90, WIS:115, CHA:90, LUK:90 Combat Pulse : very good Spell Pulse : awesome Innate Skills * burrow A Halfling is very adaptive to his surroundings. He can quickly find somewhere to hide, even if it's a small crack in a wall or a depression on the ground. *perception (obtained at level 11) Due to enhanced natural senses(and perhaps some cultural influences), Halflings and Harpies are able to perceive more than other races, giving them longer and wider views of the open terrain on the continent surfaces. *quick thinker This innate gives the player an ability to have a slightly higher resistance to spells that impact their intelligence, and also power of the mind. *gamblers luck (obtained at level 26) Gamblers luck allows the Halfling to take advantage of their experience with luck throughout their everyday activities. It is rumored they are also able to benefit from spilling the blood of their enemies. * Expert Parry Expert parry grants an enhanced ability to thwart off incoming attacks. The expert level provides far greater defensive capabilities to those who typically engage in face to face melee combat.